


Blind Faith II

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel helps Jack to see just what is in front of him.





	Blind Faith II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

Cats watched as Daniel walked away. Slowly. His shoulders were hunched with his hands in his pockets. His face was screwed up in anguish and pain.

Cats looked at Jack, still seated at the restaurant table. His jaw moved as he ground his back teeth. His mouth was set, his lips thin and tight. She couldn't see his eyes but she could guess.

She left her seat and stood beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"No," grunted Jack, "Let's get outa here."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel sat on his bed, his knees up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them. Resting his chin on his knees he rocked slowly forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards. He felt like a child again, abandoned, unloved and rejected. He was doing now what he did then, squeezing himself into a ball and rocking.

Jack had pushed a long sharp blade through his heart. The pain he was experiencing now was greater than anything he had ever known before. The person he loved more than life itself had rejected him, told him to leave, told him he wasn't wanted or needed.

Still he rocked, dry eyed and dry mouthed. 

His pain had left him speechless and powerless to think or to act.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat in his hotel room with yet another drink in his hand. He was silent and still. His stomach felt like he'd swallowed a brick.

The realisation of what he had done to Daniel and to himself was pain beyond belief. He wished more than ever that the goa'uld had killed him outright. That act would have been merciful in comparison with how he felt now.

Suddenly, as rage, anger and despair overwhelmed him Jack threw the glass. Hard. It hit the wall opposite, shattering and distributing tiny skin piercing shards across the carpet.

Cats didn't move. She'd seen him do this before. Now she understood why. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks Jack became increasingly withdrawn and on some days wouldn't even get out of bed. As a result Cats was seriously concerned about Jack's mental state. She had dropped gentle hints about going out for a trip to make him feel better, but he was having none of it.

After two weeks, Cats decided she would have to confront her charge and goad him into spilling the beans, her reasoning being that it was better out than in, whatever it was. At least if she knew why Jack was behaving this way she could try and help him. Actually, she was pretty sure what was causing him so much pain and grief. It was Daniel. Daniel wasn't causing Jack's moods she reasoned, it was Jack beating himself up about Daniel walking away from their meeting at the airport. Judging by Daniel's reaction as he left Jack, Cats was sure it had been at Jack's instigation. Daniel had been the victim. Problem was, Jack had been the perpetrator and was also the victim of this encounter, the victim of his own disability, his guilt and his pride. She wanted to simultaneously smother him with love and kick the hell out of him. Cats had to find a way of helping Jack deal with his feelings and soon. Apart from the fact that it was making Jack ill, it was also making her feel none too peachy either.

She needed a plan and knew just who to speak to. His name was George and he came from Texas.

Checking on Jack, she found him asleep on his bed. It was mid afternoon and the sun blazed through his bedroom window and bathed his reclining figure in bright white light. She moved silently to close the blinds and shut out the light.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Jack groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm just letting down the blind, that's all. Go back to sleep Jack," Cats whispered soothingly, but as was typical of Jack, he did the opposite, holding his arms out and stretching before interlacing his fingers behind his head and crossing his legs.

"What's the matter Cats? Think the sun is shining in my eyes?" he asked, his voice full of cutting sarcasm.

"Don't be an idiot Jack," Cats retorted. "I don't want you over heating." 

Jack allowed himself the ghost of a smile. He liked Cats very much. She always gave him as good as she got and was never intimidated by him. He knew he could say or do almost anything and she would be bomb proof. If he couldn't have Daniel he sometimes wondered whether he could settle for Cats. Sometimes, just sometimes, when he smelt her perfume as she leaned close to him, he felt a flutter of arousal. What concerned him was whether it was just the basic instinct of wanting to be laid or whether it was actually about Cats herself. Until he'd met Daniel, Jack had been bi-sexual and enjoyed sex with both women and men. Since Daniel, he had been exclusively gay and exclusively with Daniel. Could he cut it with a woman again? Maybe, maybe not. That flutter of arousal was with him now as he heard Cats rustle and move nearby. He could hear the sound of her jeans as the top of her thighs rubbed together when she walked. He let out a quiet groan as he imagined what might lie between them.

"What's up?" she asked softly as she pulled him to sit up and plumped his pillows.

"Nothing," he answered a little too loudly and a little too quickly.

"Want some tea?" "Sure, why not," Jack sighed as he slumped back of the newly fluffed pillows.

"Alright, tea it is. But after you've showered and changed," she laughed.

"Fuck off Cats, I wanna stay right where I am."

"Well you can't. Go and shower while I change your sheets."

Jack opened his mouth to complain, but Cats was one step ahead of him.

"And, I don't want any arguments. You've been cranky and slouchy for too long."

"Cranky? That's not very nice," Jack whined.

"Tough tits," Cats replied pulling him to sit upright again.

"Shower! Now! I'll leave some clean clothes on the chair. Now go!"

Jack knew he must have smelt a little ripe by now. He'd been in the same clothes for three days and hadn't moved from his bed for most of that time.

Jack knew his way around the bathroom, shower and furniture very well. Snapping on the water he held his hand out to test the temperature. He peeled his clothes off and stepped into the shower planting his hands on the cool tiles and bracing his arms, bowed his head to let the hot water pound over his head, neck and shoulders. The water ran in clear rivulets down his back and over and between his buttocks, streaking the hairs on his legs and pooling at his feet. Concentrating hard he summoned up the image of Daniel, running over every detail of his intensely blue eyes, short brown hair and full soft lips. 

"Fuck," Jack muttered under his breath. Tears formed and mingled with the water as he felt his body tremble at the terrible loss of his lover. He fought back more tears and struggled to close the emotional floodgates. He couldn't. He flung his head back and howled against the noise of the water. Shaking uncontrollably, he sobbed and cursed with equal force as his knees buckled and he slid down the slick tiled wall, slowly coming to rest in the shower tray. He drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around his shins.

Cats could hear his sobs and put her head round the bathroom door.

"Oh my gosh! Jack?" she cried, kicking off her shoes and getting into the shower fully clothed. She sat beside the distraught man and held him firmly, rocking him in her arms.

"Jack, tell me," she implored, running her hand over his forehead and hair. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"D...Daniel," Jack blurted between sobs.

"Daniel," Cats nodded, "What about Daniel?"

"I miss him so much," Jack spluttered. "I just miss him."

Jack's plaintive voice was muffled as he clung to Cats, his face buried in her breasts.

"Oh, my sweet man," Cats crooned, rubbing his shoulder as she continued to rock him.

"You still love him don't you?" she asked gently. Jack nodded, unable to speak through his emotional outpouring.

"Well, maybe it's time to do something about it."

"I can't," Jack whispered hoarsely. "I can't." His chest heaved involuntarily as he tried to still his mind and body.

"Why not?"

"When we met at the airport he wanted us to get back together."

"And?"

"I told him no."

"Why?" Cats asked incredulously. "Why on Earth would you say no?"

"Because he would always want to help me. He would feel sorry for me. I'm not who I was Cats. I'm a fucking wreck."

"You're definitely not a wreck from where I'm sitting," Cats said smiling and trying to avert her eyes from his still well toned body.

Jack smiled and squeezed her arm.

"Come on, let's get you out of here. I need to get some dry clothes on," Cats said, inching her way up the wall to stand and hauling Jack after her. "Will you be alright to get dressed?"

"Sure, I'm blind not stupid," he said ruefully, and poked the sodden woman in the arm, grinning.

As Jack dried and dressed himself Cats stripped off her wet clothing. Grinning, Jack turned to face her, at least turned to where he thought she would be.

"Are you absolutely sure I can't see anything?"

"Wha...what?" Cats grabbed a towel and held it to her naked breasts.

"Fooled ya," Jack laughed wickedly.

"You bastard!" Cats shouted, throwing the towel at him.

-o- Ten minutes later found both of them sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"This tea tastes different. Whaddya do to it?"

"I haven't done anything to it," Cats smiled. "My sister in Manchester sent me some. This is decent tea. I'm impressed you noticed."

"I'm getting quite good at telling the difference between crap slop and slightly less crap slop."

"Jaaack! You are such a git," Cats laughed again, touching his hand.

Suddenly Jack's face became serious.

"Marry me?"

Cats laughed and coughed at the same time, spraying a mouthful of tea over their hands.

"You're joking right?" she coughed again, grabbing some kitchen paper to mop up the spilt tea.

"No, I'm serious. We get on, we could make a go of it," Jack replied quietly.

"I don't think so Jack, even though it is very sweet of you to ask. Your heart is with Daniel. If you married me you would always be wondering and I'd just be your legal slave."

"You wouldn't be, for cryin' out loud and what's Daniel got to do with this?"

Cats sat down again and took Jack's hand.

"You love Daniel, he loves you. You don't really want to marry me. You should be with him."

"We've been through this," Jack sighed. "I am not going to be with Daniel. He'd just want to play nursemaid because he feels guilty."

"Why would he feel guilty? He wasn't involved was he?"

"No, he wasn't, but I know him, he's a walking guilt-fest."

"Well, I don't understand. If you love each other I don't see what the problem is. You know the marriage vows talk about in sickness and in health. What's the difference for you and him?"

"We're not married and never will be. Oh, and he's a guy in case you hadn't noticed."

"You know what I mean Jack, stop being picky."

Jack shook his head and fell silent. "You're feeling as guilty as you say he does. For goodness sake get it sorted!"

"Fuck off, Cats."

"Love you too Jack," Cats smiled, getting up from the table and kissing him on the forehead.

"I need to do some shopping. Will you be alright for a couple of hours?"

"Sure. You go. Shop."

Jack remained at the kitchen table for a while finishing his tea when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Jack. It's me, Pat, y'know the postal delivery guy."

"Yeah I know, I recognise your voice," Jack smiled.

Pat shuffled from one foot to the other on the doorstep.

"Um, got two letters and four junk for you."

Jack held out his hand and Pat took it, placing the letters into his hand. He squeezed Jack's hand and held on to it.

"Do you want me to read them for you? I've got time," Pat asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm fine thanks Pat. Cats does that kinda thing."

Pat leaned towards Jack, still holding his hand. 

"Cats not around?"

"She's out."

"I'm always happy to help y'know. I can do whatever you want, Jack." Pat's voice had become low, husky and suggestive.

Jack took a step back, wondering whether Pat was actually offering what he thought he was offering.

"Anything?" Jack asked slowly, testing his assumption.

"Anything you like, Jack. I'm open to suggestions."

Pat squeezed Jack's hand again as if confirming exactly what he meant and what Jack thought he meant. Jack hesitated. He hadn't had any sexual encounters at all since Daniel and he really wanted to get laid. That frisson of arousal was back and he could feel his cock thickening.

Jack grabbed Pat's hand in return and pulled him over the threshold and into the entrance hall. Pat kicked the door shut and advanced on Jack with a predatory expression on his face.

"Can I `help' you now Jack?" Pat asked, licking his lips greedily.

"I...ah...might need a little time to think about it," Jack said, backing up against the wall. This was not a good position to be in and he knew it. Pat was now standing toe to toe with Jack. He could feel Pat's breathe on the hollow of his throat. He judged that made the man about 5'10" tall.

Suddenly Pat's hand was on his chest and he heard the bag of letters drop with a thud on the floor. The first hand was joined by a second as Pat started to roam across Jack's torso.

"Hey," Jack said quickly, gripping Pat around the wrists and removing his hands. "Don'tcha wanna drink or somethin'? A little introduction wouldn't go amiss y'know."

"You don't want an introduction Jack. I know what you want. Quick and hard Jack, is that how you want it?" 

Pat's voice had taken on a hard and hungry edge as he slipped Jack's grasp and placed one hand on Jack's groin and the other on his own. Jack could hear the sound of flies unzipping and could feel Pat tracing the outline of Jack's semi hard cock. Jack could also smell Pat, an acrid sweaty sort of aroma that Jack found singularly unattractive. He put his hand out tentatively and made contact with the postman's paunch and limp, damp cotton shirt. Jack immediately knew he did not want this grossly unattractive man groping him. A spike of panic spurred him on and with expert judgement Jack gathered the open collar of Pat's shirt in his fist and jabbed the man backwards.

"You have no idea what I want Pat and I can tell you this is not it."

"Hey, come on Jack, don't be like that. I can do it long and slow. It doesn't have to be a quickie if you don't want. Just so's you know what to expect, get a load of this." Yanking his cock free of his flies and grabbing Jack's hand, he placed his erect penis into Jack's palm and firmly closing Jack's fingers around it. Jack recoiled from the contact, shoving Pat hard in the upper chest. The postal worker took two steps back and tripped over the doorframe, loosing his balance and falling backwards onto the front path. He sat stunned by Jack's fast and precise movement, at which point his mailbag was dumped unceremoniously in his lap and the front door shut with a quiet snicking sound. The red-faced man stuffed his now limp cock into his trousers, zipped up and ran as quickly as he could down the path and into his van.

Jack leaned his back against the front door, trembling as he realised just what a huge mistake he had nearly made, making himself vulnerable to a virtual stranger and a damned unattractive one at that.

"Shit!" he shouted and banged the back of his head against the door several times. "Jack, you are a complete idiot. Talk about letting your prick rule your brain, for cryin' out loud!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Jack, Cats had gone into town but not to do shopping. She found a quiet corner of the mall and telephoned the Colorado number she had found amongst Jack's papers the last time they had gone to Cheyenne Mountain.

"Good morning Cats and how is Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's not good General, not good at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that," George Hammond replied with concern in his voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, I think there is."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack felt sordid and contaminated by his encounter with Pat and the thought of the man's penis in his hand made him shudder. Jack headed for the shower to wash away the experience. He took the large bar of soap and lathered it over his chest feeling a ripple of pleasure as he rubbed his hand over his nipples. He squeezed each in turn, remembering how Daniel would make him feel when he pulled and suckled at them. Groaning quietly Jack squeezed harder, working his nipples to small firm points. The image of Daniel's mouth and lips licking, kissing and sucking his chest came to him and he pinched and rubbed harder.

Jack reached down between his legs and cupped his balls pulling at them, rolling them in the palm of his hand and stretching his fingers to stroke his perineum. His breathe hitched and his erect cock twitched. Lathering the soap again he rubbed his abdomen, feeling the delicious arousal of his touches mingling with the images of Daniel's body. Jack's memory and imagination conjured the contours and planes of Daniel's muscles and Jack could see the curve of his lover's shoulders and biceps. He remembered the feel of his hips and firm round buttocks. He could see Daniel's hand wrapping around his own erection and stroking. Jack had always loved Daniel's exhibitionist streak. 

Jack put the soap back in the dish and ran his fingertips over his cock, teasing himself and heightening his arousal. He imagined Daniel's fingers caressing his dick and moaned loudly calling his name. Desperate for the substitution of Daniel's hard cock inside him, he stepped out of the shower and felt along the edge of the bath. He knew that Cats liked the ambient light of candles when she took a soak in the tub. Jack touched each of the candles knowing exactly what he was looking for. Feeling the last one he found what he wanted. The wick end was rounded and smooth and the whole thing felt torpedo shaped. He stepped back into the shower and groped along the shelf with his free hand to find the conditioner and when he found it he sank down slowly on his haunches and squatted, leaning his shoulders against the far wall of the shower cubicle away from the water.

After a few moments, Jack spread his thighs, flipped open the lid of the conditioner and pouring it over his hand, reached between his legs to spread the thick viscous liquid over his anus, working it around and into his tight hole. Feeling the tight puckered surface he teased himself with his fingertip slipping it in and out, imagining his touches to be that of Daniel's as he prepped himself, increasing the stroke rate of his cock. It wasn't he who fingered his asshole; in his imagination it was Daniel. 

Coating the candle liberally with the conditioner he touched the base of the candle against his ring, his mind having already accepted this was Daniel's throbbing erection entering him. The smooth shaft entered easily, and Jack pushed it deeper, until it touched a deep spot of pleasure that lanced through his soul as well as his groin. To him, right here right now, this was Daniel filling him. He felt the smooth hard touch of Daniel's cock sliding into him, filling him and igniting him. Jack increased his pace, panting as the sensations increased, as Daniel's replacement tried to fill the void. He thrust deeper, faster, his body tensing up for release. Daniel was deep inside him, thrusting hard and fast, his lover taking him once again, filling him totally and ready to climax. 

"Danny," he stated with a moan of lust, "Danny, Danny, Danny..." 

Jack panted faster as he stroked and pulled his cock sharing the rhythm of the wax dildo. He chanted Daniel's name over and over as he fucked his ass. He rocked his hips against the candle as he fisted his cock.

"Do it for me Danny," he gasped. "Oh god, Danny, make me come. Make me come...aaaah. Yes. Ohyeahohyeaohyeahohyeah," he chanted as his balls tightened. "Danny, Danny oh Daneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Jack came hard and fast pumping his semen over his hand. He slid the candle away from his ass and sat down, his body quivering at the force of his climax. He remained sitting as the water fell, splashing his legs and feet until his body calmed. Reaching up and holding the grab bars he pulled himself upright and leaned into the water. He wept silent tears as the thought of Daniel and how he had used the memory of his lover to satisfy himself overwhelmed him.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Jack? You okay in there?"

"I'm fine, stop fussing."

"Just checking. One minute I can't get you into the shower for love nor money and the next you're showering twice in a day. What's going on?"

"I was bored. Now go away and let me get dressed."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home SG-15," General Hammond announced, casting a paternal eye over the latest team to arrive through the `Gate.

"Thank you, Sir," replied Major Brett Anson.

"Debrief in one hour Major," ordered Hammond. The dark haired, dark skinned USAF officer nodded as he glanced over his shoulder, checking his team as they filed passed.

Bringing up the rear and last to step through was Daniel, untying his bandana and wiping the sweat and grime from his face. The metal clanged under his feet as he descended the `Gate ramp.

"Dr. Jackson, a word?" Hammond said quietly as he drew Daniel aside.

"General?" Daniel asked, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and handing his firearm to the Armoury sergeant.

"There's a message in your office son."

Daniel's expression flicked between hope and anxiety.

"Is it from Jack?" the younger man asked quickly. Hammond felt guilty for not being able to affirm Daniel's longed for wish.

"No, sorry."

Daniel's head dropped and he looked away from Hammond, feeling slightly embarrassed.

As soon as Daniel had showered he rushed to his office to find the mysterious message. Picking up the white envelope he opened it carefully, pulling out the folded notepaper. The message read:

"I don't know if you remember me. I was with Jack that day at the airport. Can you please email me at the following address? This concerns Jack and I need to talk to you.

Cats"

Daniel stared at the handwritten note wondering what Cats wanted to talk to him about concerning Jack. God, I hope he's okay.

"Come on," he muttered at the screen, urging it to do whatever it was doing more quickly. As soon as he could, he opened his email account and clicked on `compose'.

"I received your message. I will be available for the next 12 hours. Daniel"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack asked with a slightly bored air.

"I'm emailing my sister," Cats said, as she put on her reading glasses to stare at the computer screen.

"Any news?"

"Well, her last message said the puppy had eaten her slippers and she's lost another tile off the roof. I don't know why she doesn't get a builder in before the winter."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Well, give her my best wishes. I'm gonna take a walk."

"Where are you going?" Cats asked with a small amount of anxiety. She could never trust him to do anything simply; he always got himself into trouble if she wasn't there to look out for him.

"Nowhere, just round the garden."

"Okay, I'll be out in a while with some coffee."

Cats waited until she was sure Jack was gone. Even though she knew he couldn't see she wanted to make absolutely sure he was well away from the computer before she checked her inbox.

"Yesssss," she hissed at the screen. "One from djackson. That has to be Daniel." She read Daniel's short message and clicked the `reply' button.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One morning at breakfast a week later, Cats stared at Jack. He was sitting hunched over his froot loops, his expression pinched and tense.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Cats."

"I don't think you are. Not at all. I think you still miss Daniel and still want him."

"Well I'm thinking you've been thinking too much," Jack snapped, standing up and throwing his crumpled napkin on the table, making the spoon bounce out of his cereal bowl.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Cats asked, trying very hard not to loose her temper. Sometimes it was like looking after a temperamental child.

"Do what? Try to live my life without you interfering all the time?" Jack accused.

"I do not interfere all the time. You don't see yourself from where I'm sitting."

"I don't `see' at all!" Jack barked.

Cats chose to ignore that and carried on with her train of thought.

"From my point of view you're miserable and you don't have to be. Why don't you call him?"

"I've been miserable for a long time. That's not new."

"But you don't have to be miserable at all. You could be happy. With him. With Daniel."

"No! I've told you, it will never happen."

"Why Jack? Tell me why?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't want him nursemaiding me. I don't want to rely on him that way. He'd feel sorry for me and for himself. I will not be treated like a piece of china, with him creeping around me and being all nice. I couldn't bear it."

"You mean you couldn't stand him caring about you, being concerned for you, loving you. Because of what, Jack?"

"Because I'm not who I was and I don't want him seeing me like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Jack shouted, tearing off his dark glasses. "Like this," he screamed, pointing at the scars around his eyes.

"The scars are not that bad," Cats shouted back.

"Well, they feel bad," Jack muttered and stalked off to his bedroom.

"No, you just feel bad," said Cats under her breath. When she heard Jack slam his bedroom door she grabbed the phone and dialled Daniel, speaking quickly in case Jack overheard.

Two days later Cats was watching out the kitchen window for Pat. She wanted to meet him before he could ring the doorbell.

"Cats? Cats!" shouted Jack from his bedroom. "I can't find any clean socks."

"They're where they always are. In the top drawer," she bawled back.

"Well, I can't find `em."

"Oh, for goodness sake Jack," she said irritably, not wanting to leave the kitchen window in case she missed Pat. She ran down the hallway, yanked open the drawer, thrust a pair of clean socks into Jack's hands and rushed back to the kitchen window.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Nothing," Cats answered as innocently as she could.

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

"It's nothing, honestly."

"Don't believe you," retorted Jack, intrigued by Cats' very odd behaviour. She'd never thrown his socks at him before.

"I'm waiting for Pat if you must know."

"Oh," Jack said, surprised and perturbed. He shuddered at the thought of Pat the Groper. "You two have a thing?"

"Don't make me laugh, please. He's a deeply unattractive man. I'm expecting a parcel from my sister in Manchester. She's sending me tea."

"Huh?"

"You know, the slightly less crap slop you complain about but drink anyway."

"So what's all the excitement for? He can just stick it through the letter box." Jack shuddered again as a weird image of Pat shoving his dick through the letterbox sprang to mind.

"And split the bag in the process? I don't think so. Go and put on the radio or dig the garden or something."

"Been there, done that."

"Go and make some coffee then."

"Nah, think I'll go play in the traffic, could do with a challenge."

"I don't care what you do Jack, just stop distracting me."

Jack smiled and left Cats to her nervous vigil at the window.

-o- Ten minutes later she spotted a small red saloon draw up outside the house. It wasn't Pat. He'd come and gone while Jack was in the shower. No, this was Daniel.

She opened the front door and met him coming up the path.

"I'm so glad to see you again."

"The feeling's mutual Cats," smiled Daniel, wrapping his arms around her and hugging tightly. Cats giggled into his chest. The man made her feel like a teenager again.

"Have you got it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Right here," Daniel grinned, patting his jacket pocket.

"You know what to do?" Daniel nodded, sucking his bottom lip.

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

"It will, it will. I'm sure it will," she smiled reassuringly. "It has to work."

Cats found Jack in the lounge, his eyes closed and wearing headphones. She tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"What are you listening to?"

"Lord of the Rings," Jack said yawning.

"That's nice," Cats said trying very hard to keep her voice steady.

"Didja get your parcel?"

"Yes thanks, Sainsbury's Assam slop Jack, your favourite."

"Yeah, right," Jack grinned.

"Oh, there's a package for you too." She held out a small oblong shape wrapped in brown paper. "Here." She took Jack's hand and placed it firmly in his grasp. He felt the wrapping and tried to judge the size.

"What is it?"

"I don't know Jack, open it."

Her fingers twitched as she watched him pull slowly at the heavily taped packed.

"You do it," he said impatiently. She liberated the paper from the tape and gave the package back to him.

Feeling for the edges of the brown paper Jack unravelled it and felt into the heart of the parcel for the prize. He shook it and it rattled. "It's an audio tape," Jack stated, surprised and intrigued. "Here, read it," he demanded, waving a sheet of paper at her.

Cats slipped on her reading glasses and straightened out the paper on her thigh.

"It's from General Hammond." 

Jack raised his scarred eyebrows. "George huh? What's it say? What's it say?" he muttered impatiently waving his hand again.

Cats cleared her throat and read:

"Dear Jack

I hope this letter finds you well. I was tidying my office and came across this tape. I believe it was made some time ago by your team for your birthday.

I hope you enjoy it.

Regards

George Hammond"

"That's nice Jack, shall I play it?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Want to take off your headphones, then I can hear it too?"

"I'm sorry, you can't. There might be classified information on it and then I'd have to shoot you."

"Well, that doesn't make sense. If it's classified would it be allowed on a tape through the post?"

"Probably not, Cats. Okay you can listen if you want."

"No, it's alright. It might be personal and anyway I'm going to bake a cake, so you just sit back and relax and listen. I'll be in the kitchen." Cats left the lounge and made her way to the kitchen, pointedly banging pots and pans so that Jack knew she was out of the room.

Jack leaned back into the sofa cushions and slipped off the headphones letting them rest around his neck. He inhaled a deep breath, listening in anticipation to the crackly leader tape. Then he heard Sam's voice.

"Sir? It's Carter. Well I guess you know that already! Um, we thought it would be good to mark your birthday with this tape, just in case we're on a mission on the actual day. We thought we would tell you what we think of you."

Jack could hear the grin in her voice and he smiled. "We can do that alright."

Jack sat bolt upright at the sound of the male voice making that last comment.

"Daniel?" he said out loud. He wound up the volume via the remote control, listening intently.

"Sir," It was Sam again. "I'd like to say it is privilege to serve with you. You have always let me play with my generators and doohickies and given me a great deal of latitude with foreign technology. Without your forbearance I could never have learned what I have. It is thanks to you that we will develop the means to increase world security."

Jack smiled again, remembering just how brilliant his 2IC was and how many times her technical know how have saved his butt, and Earth's butt come to that.

"Here, here." It was Daniel's voice again. Jack could hear Sam giggling and shushing Daniel in the background. Jack could feel the tension twanging through his body. He desperately wanted to hear Daniel's voice and hoped he would speak soon.

"O'Neill, this is Teal'c." Jack laughed out loud as he listened to the Jaffa's deep and rumbling slow delivery. Jack could imagine him bowing his head in deference as he spoke.

"I am indeed please to record my message to you. You have always supported the cause of my brothers and for that I thank you. I do not always understand your rituals but you have always tried to explain them to me, with patience and generosity of spirit. I thank you O'Neill."

God, Jack loved the man. Then, the moment he hoped for arrived. He heard Daniel clear his throat and holding his breath in anticipation, Jack waited for Daniel to speak.

"Um Jack? What can I say? You're my friend, my best friend in fact."

Jack started to wonder when this tape had been recorded. Could it have been when they were together? If it was, then what he heard was all the more poignant. 

"Your only friend!" laughed Sam.

Jack shifted impatiently, wishing Sam would shut up and let Daniel continue.

"We've been through a lot together and even though we argue a lot, I know you're always there, protecting my back. We don't always agree on the way we do things but we usually get there in the end. We share a bond Jack, something I hope will never be broken, no matter what."

Jack leaned forward, his head in his hands as he felt the familiar sensations of rage, guilt and anger rising in his gut.

"We're two sides of the same coin Jack, different and the same. We will always be friends I hope and sometimes we even speak the same language at the same time! Happy birthday and many of them."

Jack began to tremble as he thought about Daniel's words `we share a bond that will never be broken'.

"Daniel," Jack murmured, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." 

Jack sighed deeply and pointed the remote towards the player and stopped the tape.

Suddenly he realised that Daniel's last comment `I love you too' was not a recording. He sensed someone in the room.

"Daniel? Is that you?"

"Yes, Jack it's me, I'm here," Daniel said quietly, touching his arm.

Jack jumped at Daniel's touch and stood up. He hadn't realised just how close to him Daniel had been standing. He groped for his dark glasses and jammed them on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pay you a visit. Do you mind?"

"No...yes...I dunno."

"Jack?"

"I'm just surprised okay? I'm not prepared."

"For what?"

"For you...being here...standing this close to me."

"Sorry Jack, shall I leave?"

"No!" he said quickly, clearing his throat. "I mean no, I just need to get over the shock," Jack smiled, sitting down again.

There was a moment's silence.

"How have you been Jack?"

"Good Daniel, good."

"Have you missed me?"

Jack sighed, "What sort of question's that?"

"A fair one I think."

"Yeah I missed you. I miss Carter and Teal'c too."

"You're backtracking."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are. Jack, you just said you love me."

"That was unfair. I didn't know you were listening."

"Would it have made a difference if I hadn't been listening?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cos now you'll want us to get back together and that is not going to happen."

"Why not?" 

"Because you'd want to look after me, like I'm sick or somethin'. I'd be dependent on you and I won't do that."

"I don't think that's the reason at all."

"Really?" Jack snapped.

"Yes really," Daniel replied, his voice even and quiet. "I think you don't want me because you've always be the protector, the guy in charge; the guy who has always watched my back. I think your refusal to think about us being together is because you think you've lost the ability to do what you used to do."

"Yeah well, I'm different now."

"No, you're not different. You just think your role has changed."

"Daniel! Stop! Don't give me all this psychobabble claptrap. I know how I feel, how I am."

"Why can't I be your protector? Why can't we protect each other, like we always used to?"

"Look at me Daniel, I'm a wreck. I couldn't protect a paper bag."

"You're just the same as you've always been. You're still cranky, argumentative, difficult and exasperating. That's why I love you."

"I am not the same. If I go somewhere strange I need Cats, otherwise I bump into stuff or fall over it."

"That's a matter of confidence and practise Jack. Let me ask you again. Why can't I be your protector?"

"Because." Jack said slowly.

"That's not an answer."

"That's all your gonna get...for now."

Daniel grinned as he realised that there was a real chance that Jack's armour might reveal a chink just big enough for him to penetrate.

At that moment, Cats entered the room.

"Everything alright?"

"No." Jack growled. "You're a manipulative liar."

"Thanks Jack. I suggest we get Daniel settled and go out for dinner."

"Didn't you hear what I just called you?" Jack asked irritably.

"Yes, but I know you'll thank me later."

Oh yes, Jack definitely had the feeling he was being manipulated.

Cats showed Daniel to the guest room and left him to unpack. As he showered he though about the conversation he and Jack had earlier. Daniel knew what he was going to have to do to persuade Jack to relent and let him back into the man's life. He smiled as he switched off the water.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taxi dropped them at the door of a very classy restaurant. As they entered the red plush foyer Daniel hung back and watched Cats and Jack walk ahead of him. Jack looked so good in a black suit with a mandarin collar. Underneath his jacket the sheen of his black silk shirt glittered slightly. The collar of the shirt was buttoned but Jack didn't wear a tie. Daniel's fingers twitched with rising desire as he noted the contrast between Jack's silver grey hair and the deep black of his outfit. He observed how Cats guided Jack between the tables his hand resting on Cats. She steered him by moving her hand to the left, right or forwards. She pulled it back slightly to stop. Their arms were relaxed and fully extended. Their contact was very subtle.

As they got themselves seated the waiter gave out the menus as if he was dealing from a deck of cards. His movements were very slick as he nodded and virtually clicked his heals as he withdrew from the table.

Daniel glanced at Cats as he picked up his menu. She nodded at him, gesturing that he should help Jack with his selection. Daniel shuffled his chair around the table to sit next to Jack.

"Shall I read the menu Jack?"

"Okay," Jack muttered, already hating the situation, but he couldn't deny that frisson of arousal again, as he smelt Daniel's cologne and his shampoo-scented hair. Daniel sat close to Jack, their shoulders, upper arms and forearms touching as Daniel started to read.

Jack tried to suppress the increasingly hot tingling sensation pricking his skin, instead self indulgently allowing his bristling resentment of Daniel's assumption that he needed help to seep through.

"I've decided what I want," Jack snapped, interrupting Daniel in mid Beef Stroganoff with mushrooms.

"But I haven't finished reading the menu yet."

"You don't need to. Been here before. Know what I want."

"Jack! Why did you just let me read all of that out to you if you'd already made up your mind?"

Jack was not going to admit he just liked to hear Daniel's voice.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Jack smiled a small `gotcha' smile.

Embarrassed, Daniel shifted his chair back to his dinner place. Damn, he should have known better than to have made assumptions about Jack's ability to order what he wanted. So much for him trying to prove he could be Jack's protector. He was being Jack's patroniser. Damn.

"Whatcha gonna have Daniel?"

"Um, steak Diane I think."

"You Cats?"

"The same thank you."

Jack raised his head and called the waiter. Jack gave their orders and leaned back in his chair, sipping his wine. Daniel stared in awe. Jack definitely didn't need protecting. He was confident and self-assured. Where did all that crap about not wanting to be dependent come from? Daniel was confused. Jack had given him mixed messages during their earlier exchange and Daniel knew he would have to figure out why if he was ever going to understand Jack fully. Frowning, Daniel blinked and took in the complex man to his left.

Jack looked good enough to eat with his silver grey hair contrasting with his all black outfit and dark glasses. Idly, Daniel wondered if he could cancel his order and just have Jack on a plate with a small side salad. He moved his chair to sit close to the table so that his lap was out of sight along with his burgeoning erection.

The three of them shared an enjoyable meal together. Jack and Daniel kept their distance although all Daniel really wanted to do was reach out under the table and stroke Jack's thigh.

When they arrived home Cats busied herself in the kitchen making coffee. Daniel and Jack made for the lounge and Jack made for the whiskey.

"Drink?" Jack asked, reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels without hesitation. Daniel watched as Jack placed his thumb on the lip of the glass and crooked his index finger to lie inside it and poured the liquid until it reached his fingertip.

"I can master pouring cold liquids like this, but trying judge boiling coffee is hell," he smiled, holding out the glass for Daniel. The younger man took his drink, his fingers brushing Jack's. Jack didn't let go of the tumbler immediately; rather he registered and enjoyed Daniel's gentle touch. Daniel noticed but said nothing, smiling to himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Daniel made his way to the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Careful!" shouted Cats as Daniel froze in the doorway. Years of having Jack shout warnings and orders at him had drilled him to respond instinctively.

"The kitchen floor is wet, I'm just washing it," Cats informed him. "Coffee?"

"Please," nodded Daniel relieved that he didn't have to face a rabble of Jaffa warriors before the first coffee of the day.

While Cats set out some cups Daniel glanced down the hallway.

"Jack about?"

"No, he's probably still asleep. He usually sleeps in after a night out," she grinned, handing Daniel two cups. "Why don't you take him his coffee now? It's about time he was up." 

Desperate for coffee immediately, Daniel drank his before he left his spot in the doorway. Giving Cats a broad grin and his empty cup he headed for Jack's room.

Standing outside the room. Daniel hesitated before giving the door a gentle tap. Daniel listened but could hear no response so he quietly opened the door and entered the darkened room. He barely suppressed a moan as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Everything that Daniel dreamed of was displayed in front of him.

Jack was indeed still asleep, sprawled out on his front and snuggling a pillow. Open-mouthed Daniel stared at Jack's gloriously naked form, his breath shallow as his eyes followed the contours from Jack's shoulders, down his backbone to the base of his spine. He marvelled at the continuous undulating line of his back culminating in two round and muscular buttocks. Jack's left knee was bent and his leg hitched up and spread across the bed. The white sheet was gathered at Jack's feet. Daniel concentrated his gaze on the sleeping man's butt and upper thighs and his eyes widened as he saw Jack's perineum and balls, exposed and luscious as he stared hard at the sight. Daniel gave a quiet strangled moan as his hands trembled. Suddenly he felt hot spots of coffee on his fingers. His hands were shaking so much he was spilling Jack's drink. He put the cup down quickly on the bedside cabinet and leaned over Jack calling his name softly. He so wanted to touch him and caress his warm skin. Jack stirred and turned onto his side facing the quivering archaeologist. Daniel pulled up the sheet and covered Jack's nakedness suddenly feeling guilty.

"Jack," Daniel whispered and poked him in the shoulder. Jack stirred again and this time turned to lay on his back, throwing the sheet aside to reveal his chest and abdomen. Daniel cursed under his breath, his sense ready to explode as he saw the shaped of Jack's semi erect cock and balls through the sheet. Daniel couldn't stand the torture any more and raised his voice.

"Jack? Jack! Wake up," he insisted, switching on the bedside light. Jack grunted and opened his eyes. Daniel sucked in a breath as he saw Jack's eyes in the light of the lamp.

"Oh my god Jack," Daniel murmured. "What the hell did that bastard Goa'uld do to you?"

"Huh?" 

Jack blinked trying to drag himself into full consciousness. Daniel stared in horror at the red and pink scars scattered across Jack's upper cheeks, eyelids and eyebrows, like so many tiny randomly discarded twigs. Jack had lost the gorgeous brown colour of his eyes and instead Daniel could only see a pair of unseeing bluish white ones in their place.

Jack was hopelessly groping for his dark glasses as Daniel reached out quickly to still his hand.

"You don't need them Jack, leave them."

"Too late huh? Had a good look?" Jack retorted bitterly. "Gotta good `eye' full didja?"

"Jack, please don't," Daniel replied, hurt and upset.

"Sorry, I'm not too good in the mornings. I wake up every day hoping the last nine months have been a nightmare and I'm gonna surface to find everything will be fine," Jack hissed ruefully.

"God, Jack," Daniel said, dropping to his knees by the bed and putting his hands on Jack's face to lean in and kiss him.

"Don't Danny, please," Jack said abruptly, gripping Daniel's wrists and pulling his hands away.

"But Jack..."

"I don't need your sympathy Daniel. Not now."

"Look Jack, I haven't got a clue what's going on in your head. You bloody tell me. But I can tell you this. I am angry, hurt and upset for you and I promise I will hunt down the bastard that did this to you and break his neck. Slowly." "Forget it Daniel, that's already been done, sorry."

"What can I do Jack?"

"You can leave."

"No! God Jack, no! Please don't push me away again. Please Jack."

Jack sat up, put on his dark glasses and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Daniel remained on his knees, his face crumpled with pain.

"Jack? Please," Daniel implored. "Tell me why you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Danny," Jack sighed, reaching out his hands and placing them on the distraught man's head. Resting his arms on Jack's thighs and his hands on his hips, Daniel pressed his cheek against Jack's chest. Jack held him, wrapping his arms around Daniel's neck.

"Just explain to me Jack."

"We were happy together."

"I was making you sick."

"We were happy together," Jack continued, "then you dumped me. I lost my sight and now you want me. Go figure Daniel."

"And you blame me," stated Daniel quietly.

"For losing my sight? Nah, I blame the snake for that."

"When I met you at the airport I swear I didn't know about your eyes. I just wanted us back together. I missed you so much and I want..."

"Want what?" Jack asked rubbing Daniel's shoulders.

"I want you because I love you and I need you."

"And then what? You'll dump me again?"

"I didn't want to finish seeing you Jack. I was just trying to protect you."

"And that worked," Jack said sarcastically.

"Is this what this is all about? You haven't forgiven me for trying to protect you because I did what I thought was the right thing and you never really accepted it, even though you said you did at the time. Is that it?" Raising his voice Daniel stood up angry and frustrated. "You know, I never realised you could hold a grudge for so long. Well, maybe I should leave Jack. If you can't forgive me we will never be together."

"Danny, wait. I'm sorry. I'm an ass. Kick me. Danny? Daniel are you there?"

Daniel had left Jack's room and retreated to his own.

Jack sat on the edge of his bed and wanted to scream with frustration. He grabbed his robe and hurried down the hallway, only to walk into Cats, who was putting on her coat.

"Oomph! Sorry Cats, where's Daniel?"

"In his room I think. Jack? Jack!"

Cats stood back and watched as Jack hammered his fist on Daniel's door. She shook her head and smiled. At least Jack was out of his bed and pursuing a new interest.

"I'm shopping Jack," she called as she left the house.

Jack merely waved at her as he continued to bang on Daniel's door.

"Unlock the fucking door and let me in!" he shouted.

"You wanted me to leave remember?"

"Yeah well, now I don't. Please open the door Danny. I'll break it down if you don't!"

Daniel unlocked the door and sat back down on the bed. Hearing the `snick' of the lock Jack twisted the handle and opened the door gingerly.

"Where are you?"

"On the bed."

"Look, I'm sorry. I said some stupid things back there and you're right. I'm still not over you dumping me."

"If you take me back then you wouldn't be dumped."

"True, but how do I know it won't happen again?"

"I sacrificed the only thing that mattered to me so that you would be safe. It didn't work did it? You had your sight taken away and it's because of me."

"Because of the snake Danny, the snake."

"But if I hadn't left you, if I'd still been on the team it wouldn't have happened. I'd have been there for you."

"Yeah and what happened to me would have happened to you too."

"Daniel dropped his head frowning and stared at his shoes. Jack walked towards him and stood in front of him. Looking up Daniel saw an incredibly attractive man grinning down at him and holding out his arms. Daniel stood up slowly and stepped into Jack's arms. They embraced holding each other tightly.

"I've wanted this for so long Danny," Jack whispered.

"Me too," Daniel whispered back.

"Now what?"

"I don't know exactly. What do you want to do?"

"I want to make love to you. What do you want?"

"I want to make love to you more."

"Kiss me Danny," Jack breathed, feeling Daniel's face gently with his fingertips.

"Wait!"

"What? What!"

"Cats, what about Cats?"

"She's out, gone shopping. Don't worry, she'll be out for hours yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Hang on."

"Whatcha doin' now?"

"Turning down the bedcovers."

"Huh."

Daniel resumed his position and placed Jack's hands on his face.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, that kiss."

Daniel snaked his arms around Jack's neck and drew them together, their lips barely touching. Jack could feel Daniel's breath caressing his mouth, the tip of his tongue tracing Jack's bottom lip. Suddenly Daniel's mouth was on his, hot moist and soft, his tongue pushing into and penetrating Jack's hungry mouth. Their passion mounted as they melted one into the other.

"Danny," Jack gasped, "you got way too many clothes on."

"Well, take them off then," Daniel invited seductively. Without hesitation, Jack unbuttoned Daniel's shirt, kissing each new exposed area of skin as he did so, peeling off the garment achingly slowly, eliciting small moans from his lover. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Jack gripped the front of Daniel's jeans and jerked him against his groin and holding him firmly, Jack rubbed against Daniel's erection.

"Fuck, Jack," Daniel growled, his cock twitching at Jack's rough contact.

"Take `em off," Jack demanded, his lust and desire building rapidly. 

Daniel slipped off his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, flinging them across the room. Detecting Jack tense and hesitant all of a sudden, Daniel wondered what was wrong.

"Jack?"

"I can't see you Danny. God, I'd give anything to look at your face again, see those blue eyes and look at your body. You can see me but I can't see you. It's kinda weird."

"What if I kept my eyes closed?"

"Nope, you'd open `em as soon as I touched you, I know you! What about this?" Jack asked, offering the waist tie of his robe.

"You mean like a blindfold?

"Yeah, I guess. It would make us equal."

"I can't spend the rest of my life making love to you wearing a blindfold."

"I know, but just this once indulge me. Please Danny?"

"Whatever you want Jack, whatever pleases you."

Daniel took the tie but didn't put it on straight away. Jack could hear him bustling around the bedroom.

"What the hell are you doin' now for cryin' out loud?"

"I'm drawing the curtains."

"Have you locked the door? It's about time for the mailman."

"What?"

"Never mind Danny, just hurry up."

Daniel tied the blindfold and took Jack's hand.

"Feel it? I'm blindfolded now Jack. We're the same," he said gently, feeling Jack's face, removing his dark glasses and sliding his robe off his shoulders. He placed his hands on Jack's chest, feeling the heat of his skin. Jack tensed again, folding his hands over Daniel's and stilling his movements.

"What is it?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"I want you to tell me what you're gonna do Danny. I need to hear your voice."

Small beams of light filtered through the curtains playing on their bodies, highlighting muscles and the fine downy hair on their backs and shoulders. They stood motionless, the room and the house completely silent.

Jack's hands dropped to his sides as Daniel whispered his gentle commentary.

"I'm going to kiss you, kiss your lips, move my tongue in your mouth, taste you and suck your bottom lip. Then I'll kiss and lick your neck, run my hands over your shoulders and kiss your chest. I want to suck and bite your nipples making them hard and tender."

Jack sucked in a breath as his lover's voice caressed his senses, finding the lilt and tone of Daniel's words highly sensual.

Daniel kissed Jack tenderly with a chaste and loving kiss, running his hands through the silver grey hair and resting them on the nape of his neck. Kissing him slowly, Daniel penetrated Jack's hot mouth, running his tongue purposefully in and around, eliciting soft moans. He pulled and sucked at Jack's bottom lip and moved to his ear, nipping and laving around his ear and down the side of his neck, his hands stroking and caressing the older man's shoulders. Planting wet silky kisses across his chest, Daniel's mouth and lips connected with Jack's nipples, causing him to groan loudly. Spurred on by his reaction, Daniel took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing hard. Jack's cock jerked in response.

"Jeez Daniel," gasped Jack, "do it again."

Daniel moved his attention to the other nipple, reprising his actions. Jack clamped his hands close and made contact with Daniel's groin, rubbing and thrusting against him.

"Go on, tell me more, and don't stop." Jack's voice faltered as his excitement and his erection grew. 

"I want your cock in my mouth Jack. I want to swallow you whole, suck you. I'm going to feel your balls, pull at them. I want to make you beg for more Jack, drive you insane with pleasure and as you writhe at my touch I'll run my fingers from your balls to your ass and when you can't take any more I'm going to lay you on the bed and fuck you. Hard."

Jack moaned again. "Fuck Danny, you turn me on so much."

Smiling, Daniel set about achieving the promise in his words, cupping Jack's balls and swiping his tongue over and around his lover's cock. Daniel held him firmly in his other hand and a thrill of excitement and arousal coursed through his ass as he felt just how hard Jack was. 

Daniel found his lack of sight highly stimulating and just relying on touch, smell and sound as his mouth made love to Jack's cock.

Jack's body vibrated to Daniel's touch as he concentrated on the incredible sensations washing over him.

"Danny, no more, not yet. Gonna explode here," he gasped, pulling at Daniel's head to lift him off his throbbing erection. "My turn."

"What are you going to do to me?" Daniel asked, his voice hinting at the trembling of his body.

"Kiss ya, kiss ya good Danny. Suck your nipples, squeeze `em and pinch the hell out of `em. Lick your lovely smooth chest and run my hands over your butt. Press our bodies together, hold tight and rub you fucking hard."

Daniel gasped and smiled. He had wanted this so much for so long.

"Do it Jack, do it," Daniel moaned into Jack's mouth as he was kissed deeply, passionately and thoroughly. Jack delivered on his promise, nipping, sucking and pinching Daniel's nipples hard, rendering them very pink, very hot and very tender. Daniel loved it.

Still standing together, Jack rubbed and kneaded Daniel's buttocks, rubbing their dicks together, the heat between them increasing and Daniel responding to Jack's stimulation, rocking against him.

"Bed," Daniel growled as they swayed and staggered towards it. 

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Regrouping, they continued to assault their senses, roaming their hands, lips and tongues over each other's bodies.

"Roll over Jack," Daniel whispered, "I want to lick your ass and fuck you with my tongue."

Arching his back and pushing his ass up, Jack panted as he felt Daniel's fingers part his cheeks and a probing finger push against his anus. Then pleasure spikes lanced through him as Daniel used the flat of his tongue to spread a wet trail over the pucker of Jack's ring.

"Fuck! Oh god, yes Danny, oh yes," Jack hissed as the muscles in his ass spasmed against Daniel's darting tongue.

After a few moments Daniel stopped and Jack moaned his disapproval.

"Lube, Jack, need the lube," Daniel breathed as he stretched up to the pillow, groping underneath to find the errant tube of Astroglide.

"You brought lube?" Jack asked grinning.

"Well, I was always hopeful," grinned Daniel in return.

Slicking his fingers, Daniel slid down Jack's body and fixed on Jack's wet ass, licking his lips and pressing his fingers against him.

"Gonna fuck you, Jack. I'm going to push my fingers into you, one by one, and stretch you, prepare you for my cock."

"You don't need to do much, I've been prepping myself for the last two years."

"Jack!" laughed Daniel softly as he slowly probed Jack's inner core, feeling the heat radiate through his fingers and hand.

"How do you want me?" Daniel asked huskily, "Tell me Jack."

"On your back, I wanna sit on you."

Daniel groaned loudly in anticipation as he turned, squeezing out a ribbon of clear gel into the palm of his hand and rubbing it over his length. Jack shuffled around and straddled his lover's hips with his knees. Daniel held his dick as Jack rubbed himself against it and slowly lowered, impaling his ass and feeling the sensation of being stretch and filled. Jack eased himself down, little explosions of white light scattering behind his sightless eyes.

"Oh my god Danny, you feel so good...so hard...oh yessssss...fuck...ohmigodohmigod!"

"Move for me Jack, I need to feel you move," urged Daniel already raising his hips. Jack leaned forward and grabbed the headboard. He lifted himself off his knees and planted his feet firmly on either side of Daniel's moving hips. Using the headboard as leverage he started to move his hips, the muscles in his thighs and calves hardening and flexing as he fucked himself on Daniel's shaft.

Daniel tucked his hands underneath Jack's buttocks to support his pistoning actions, pressing his fingertips against Jack's ass and thrusting his hips up to meet Jack's downward movements. Sinking deeper onto Daniel's cock Jack could feel the overwhelming fire-hot pleasure as he massaged his prostate. They sped up their movements now and Daniel shouted a warning to Jack of his impending orgasm as he thrust even harder.

"Come for me Danny, fill me," Jack gasped.

"Jack...Fuck Jack...I'm gonna...Jaaaaaaack!"

Daniel howled his climax, his semen shooting up inside his lover. Jack shifted himself back onto his knees still clinging to the headboard for support. As he regained his breath Jack sunk to his elbows and gently kissed his quivering partner.

"I want to be inside you Danny, I need to get as close as I can to you."

"How?"

"Lay on you side and I'll lay behind you."

With that Daniel turned and spooning up behind him, Jack ran his hands over the younger man's buttocks, pressing and kneading."

"Lube Danny," whispered Jack.

Daniel felt for it but couldn't find it without taking off his blindfold. Handing it to Jack he kissed him hard as Jack spread the gel over his cock and against Daniel's ass.

Jack's long elegant probing fingers opened up his lover and gradually he pushed into him resting against him until he was ready. Digging his feet hard into the mattress Jack started to move his hips in undulating curves to penetrate Daniel. Jack clamped his arms around Daniel's waist and worked him harder and faster changing his rythem to short quick lunges. Daniel panted and moaned as he felt Jack's heat inside him.

"Danny, I can't hold on," he cried throwing back his head and roaring as he came, pumping his hot viscous semen hard inside, riding out the pleasure and lust of his orgasm and grunting as he drew out the last few drops. As his climax subsided he relaxed into Daniel's back, speechless and sated. Turning and wrapping his arms around him, Daniel kissed Jack back to consciousness. They lay together for a long time before either of them spoke.

"You okay?" asked Daniel. "Sure. More than okay," Jack smiled turning to face his lover. "I want to be able to see you Danny," he said forlornly. "You know I'd give anything."

"I know Jack, I know. I'd give anything for you to see again, anything." His voice trailed off as he touched Jack's scarred face and eyes. Jack closed them and nuzzled into Daniel's touch.

"Is there absolutely nothing that can be done?"

"Nada, zero, zilch, nothing. Don't worry about it Danny, now that I've got you back things will be better. I have got you back haven't I?" Jack asked quickly, wishing to hell he could see the expression on Daniel's face.

"You'll have me for as long as you want me and I hope that will be a very long time."

"Oooh c'mere," Jack laughed, scooping Daniel into his arms and hugging the breath out of him.

Just then the phone rang in the hallway.

"Shoot!" exclaimed Jack rolling off the bed.

"Cats? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport Jack."

"What? Where the fuck are you going to do the shopping?"

"Manchester."

"What?"

"I'm going to stay with my sister for a while."

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister."

"No, I meant why are you leaving?"

"I'm not, just going for a holiday."

"But..."

"No buts, Jack. You've got Daniel and I'm sure he'll tell you all about it once you've put him down."

Jack blushed and smiled.

"Tell me about what?"

"You'll see. Going now Jack, I'll see you in a fortnight." With that the phone went dead with just that annoying dull tone reverberating in Jack's ear.

"Dan-IEEELLLL!" Jack shouted as he padded back to the bedroom, "What goin' on? That was Cats and she's going to England. What is it you are supposed to tell me?"

"Ah Jack, I was getting round to that."

Jack stood naked in the middle of the room his hands on his hips looking expectant.

"Come and sit down, I've got a proposition."

"Well, in that case Dannyboy, I'm all yours," Jack said enthusiastically with a lopsided grin.

"It's like this," Daniel began but Jack held up a finger to stop him.

"Hang on, before you start I've got a question. How did you know where to find me? How come you know Cats? Have you been up to something?"

"The answer to your question, ahem questions, ties in with what I have to tell you," Daniel replied, suddenly feeling that Jack's response in the next few minutes could make or break them.

"Cats was worried about you, especially after our `meeting' at the airport. She contacted General Hammond and asked if he knew where I was. That was easy. I've gone back to the SGC, Jack."

"Oh, Danny, no. Without me to watch your six you'll start getting injured all over again."

"No, I won't. I'm not really part of a field unit anymore. I'm back as head of the Archaeology department and I've only been off world once. Anyway, General Hammond asked me to speak to you, about coming back."

"I don't think so Danny. Ever heard of medical retirement?"

"Of course, you ass. No, the General was thinking of hiring a highly experience consultant retired colonel to head up training and induction. Whaddya think?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No. The General wants you to call him with your decision. Think about it Jack! We could be together, as civilians, without all the regs and still make a difference."

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Jack laughed, wondering how the man could still think about making a difference after all that had happened.

"Well?"


End file.
